


Little Surprises

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter surprises Cam. Also, Cam makes some life decisions Hunter isn't aware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Surprises

Waking up next to Hunter was a strange experience. It wasn’t something he had never experienced before, so maybe it was the circumstances. 

He tried to remember when they had fallen asleep. Of course, if he had known they were falling asleep he wouldn’t have let it happen. Or maybe he would have. Just for the excuse to be in Hunter’s arms. 

That was a scary thought in and of itself, but lately it seemed like that was all he wanted. He tried not to question it, because Hunter obviously hadn’t. Hunter didn’t question a lot of things. He just seemed to take them as they came, accept them, and move on. Cam had never known that kind of faith. 

He untangled himself from Hunter’s arms with more grace than he should be aloud to have that early in the morning. Or maybe it wasn’t that early. He wasn’t really sure. Glancing up at his zord’s display he saw that it was somewhere around 10 o’clock. He sighed. His father had to be wondering where he was. 

He glanced over at the blonde still sound asleep beside him. So his father might be confused for a while. Cam found he really didn’t care. 

Hunter looked so angelic when he slept. It was such a change from his usual appearance. Gently, Cam reached out and placed a hand on Hunters shoulder. He was tempted to just let him sleep for a while, but they needed to finish what they had been doing. Or, what he had been doing before Hunter interrupted him. 

He shook Hunters shoulder gently, and Hunter mumbled something he couldn’t understand. 

“Hunter.” Cam whispered. “Wake up.” 

Hunter opened one eye, and then the other. He blinked a bit, and when he seemed to remember where he was he grinned. “Morning.” 

“Morning.” Cam echoed. Hunter pulled him down for a kiss before he could say anything else, but he found he didn’t mind. Hunter’s hand tangled in his hair as Cam maneuvered himself on top of him, and for the first time Cam realized he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He was slightly bemused, but not enough to pull away. 

Hunter kept kissing him, and Cam realized he would have to be the one who pulled away or they would end up like they had the night before. 

That proved to be easier said than done, however, as Hunter had a hand in his hair and another around his waist. Finally, Cam settled for just talking while Hunter kissed him, knowing curiosity would get the better of him. 

“Wened to wok.” Cam mumbled, and he heard Hunter moan. 

“What?” He demanded sleepily as he pulled away just enough for Cam to speak. 

“We need to work.” Cam repeated more clearly. “Or at least I do. And you need to get to work.” 

Hunter ignored him and pulled him back down for another kiss instead. Cam smiled into Hunter’s mouth at his persistence. He let him kiss him for another minute before he stopped responding, hoping that would stop Hunter. 

It didn’t. Hunter just turned his head and started kissing down his neck instead. 

“I don’t care.” Hunter muttered belatedly. 

“It’s 10 o’clock.” Cam pushed. 

“Not listening.” Hunter insisted. He was chewing on his ear now, and Cam turned his head to recaptured Hunter’s mouth with his own. Sometimes, all he could do was agree with him until Hunter changed his mind. 

Which he didn’t look likely to do any time soon. “Later.” Cam promised as he pulled away, placing a hand on Hunter’s cheek. 

Hunter pouted. “Now.” 

“You’re like a big kid.” Cam admonished. Hunter smirked. 

“You like it.” Hunter accused. Cam grinned at him. 

“That’s what worries me.” He whispered. He kissed Hunter once more, and then pulled away completely. Hunter whimpered pathetically, but Cam wasn’t fooled. He stood and offered him a hand. 

“You have no heart.” Hunter told him grumpily. 

“You’re the one who likes me.” Cam reminded. He pulled Hunter up, and Hunter put a hand on his waist and backed him into the wall of the zord. He really should have seen that coming. 

“Actually, I’m the one who loves you, if you want to get technical about it.” Hunter whispered. Cam froze. Had he really just heard what he thought he had? 

Hunter kissed him again, soft and easy and all the things Cam loved about him. Because that was it, wasn’t it? Cam loved Hunter. Maybe he hadn’t said it yet, but he felt it. Hunter obviously did, or he wouldn’t have said it. He had to know how much something like that meant to Cam, but the casual way in which he had said it was almost unnerving. 

Cam leaned into him, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck and shoulders and kissing him wish renewed vigor. Hunter kissed him back, pressing him into the metal wall. 

When they finally pulled away from each other Hunter leaned his head against Cam’s. “You don’t have to say anything.” Hunter whispered against his skin. “I just wanted you to know.” 

That was what shocked him the most about Hunter. He didn’t expect anything. He just took whatever Cam was willing to give, and offered up himself in return. He didn’t force anyone into anything, no matter what he wanted. He may not expect anything, but he deserved it. 

Hunter was pulling away before he could respond, and Cam thought he looked a little embarrassed. “So what were we doing last night, anyway?” 

Cam joined him at the comm. “We were reintegrating the blaster controls to the main system.” Cam had added new features to his chopper to make it more compatible with the other zords. “Hunter…”

“What do you need me to do?” Hunter asked quickly. That was just the way Hunter was. He wanted Cam to say things the way he wanted to, when he wanted to. That had been Hunter’s way, and he would wait for Cam. 

“I, uh… okay, we took that panel off for a reason.” Cam muttered, glancing over at the open panel and allowing himself to focus. “I just don’t remember why.” 

“Something about rewiring?” Hunter suggested vaguely. Cam grinned at him. 

They eventually figured out what still needed to be done and set to work. Cam wondered how Hunter did what he did. How he trusted without reassurance, loved so openly, and believed that things just had to work out. Sometimes it’s amazed him, and others is drove him crazy. He couldn’t count the times when being with Hunter had been a nuisance, or when he had embarrassed him. 

More than that though, Hunter made him forget about the rest of the world. At first it had been annoying, but over time Cam had come to enjoy the feeling that there was nothing but him and Hunter. There were times when he wanted there to be nothing but him and Hunter. He made life simple. 

He made Cam enjoy his life. 

And Cam did love him. Maybe he wasn’t ready to say it yet. He felt it though, every time he looked at him. Hunter gave him something no one else ever could: peace. 

It was funny in a way. He hadn’t planned on falling for Hunter Bradley. He hadn’t planned on a lot of things. He was glad… now. He knew he loved Hunter. 

One day he’d tell him. Not now, because it would be fake and Hunter would know it. Hunter was willing to wait for him, so Cam could at least give him the real thing. He deserved that much. 

Quite honestly, Cam wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Hunter by his side. Maybe that was taking it too far, but maybe it wasn’t. It was far easier to picture his life with Hunter than without him. 

And like a brick, it hit him: He needed Hunter. He really needed him. Far more than he could ever describe. And as cliché as it might sound, at that moment, Cam couldn’t figure out what he’d do without him. 

Cam’s eyes were drawn back to the man working by his side. “Hunter? Do me a favor?”

Hunter looked up, and without even seeming to think about it answered “Sure.” 

Cam held up his hand and waved Hunter over. “Come here.” Hunter obeyed, and he was standing before Cam expectantly. “Come here.” Cam repeated, making a come hither motion. Predictably, Hunter leaned down over Cam, and Cam grinned. “Kiss me.” 

Hunter gave him a funny look and hesitated. “What about the no kissing in Ninja Ops rule?” 

Cam just looked at him. He had asked, and that meant it was okay, but it was cute of Hunter to check. Without waiting for further answer, Hunter leaned down over him and gently pressed his lips to Cam’s. Hunter’s hand found his cheek, and Cam reached out on his own to hold the thunder ninja’s arm. Cam enjoyed the feel of his lips, and the warmth it sent through him. It wasn’t just the kiss, either. It was Hunter’s presence. His warmth did more than keep Cam’s cold feet warm at night. It made him whole, filled him up, gave him something to look forward to. It made him happy. 

Hunter made him happy. 

Yes, this was what he wanted. 

Hunter pulled away gently, his hand falling to Cam’s shoulder. “Is that all?” He whispered with a smirk. 

Cam looked back at him, and he sighed happily as he whispered back. “I hope not.”


End file.
